Sailor Moon my version Episode 132
by HalfbloodAlex14
Summary: this is with my OC i made up. Her name is Mizuki Serenity. I'll post a back story to her soon. But i just made this up. but this is her if she was in the series Episode 132


I walked around the block. Thinking. Usagi-Mama can be so dense sometimes. I turned the corner and I saw a man sobbing falsely. I saw Saori-chan standing there awkwardly. He looked suspicious. Like one of the Wiseman's followers. Tigerseye or whatever. I kept hidden when I saw Mamoru-Papa walk near. Saori-chan ran toward him.

"Sorry to Keep you waiting." Mamoru-Papa said.

"It's not problem. Good bye Sir!" she turned around bowed then walked away with Mamoru-Papa.

The guy looked angry. What was he up to? Then two people materialized next to him laughing. Fisheye and Hawkeye. Wearing those weird outfits. It was the Wiseman's henchman. I clutched my locket. I couldn't transform here. Maybe I should just follow them. It seems they are after Saori-chan. I followed them quietly. This was gonna be hard. Suddenly Mamoru-Papa looked at me confused. I hid quickly behind a mail box

"Mizuki-chan?" he looked down at me.

"Um...Just taking a walk." I chuckled.

"Why don't you come with us. I'm helping Saori-chan find a gift for her friend." he held out his hand.

"Sure Mamoru-Pa- I mean Mamoru-chan." I slipped quickly recovering.

"Hello again, Mizuki-chan." Saori-chan smiled at me.

I walked with them glancing around. We walked into a department store. When Saori-chan went to look at ties I pulled Mamoru-Papa over.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"I think Wiseman is after Saori-chan's dreams. Those henchmen of his are after her. Tigerseye is his name." I whispered.

"You might want to signal Uasko. I'll keep Saori distracted from anything." he nodded.

I returned pulling out my communicator. I turned around Mamoru-Papa went back to her.

"Where is Mizuki-chan?" she asked.

"She went go get something to eat. She'll join us again." Mamoru-Papa turned to me and turned back to her.

I sighed. I hated being a Future Scout sometimes. And why back in this time period?

"Sailor Scouts. Chibi-usa!" I said into the communicator.

No one answer. The screen went fuzzy.

"Blast! Its broken again?" I yelled.

Putting it aside I walked out of the store to see Usagi-Mama and Chibi-usa fighting in the toy store. I ran over in the middle of them fighting.

"To tell the truth. Between you and her is like the moon and some turtle and you are the turtle! You'll get hit hard if you are so conceited that Mamo-chan's love will never change...Because Saori is more beautiful, more mature, sexier, and she looks intelligent! Even I think how much better it would be if Saori-chan would my mother!" Chibi-usa yelled at her and Usagi-Mama's face changed.

I grew angry. I ran up to Chibi-usa and slapped her mouth. She turned in awe at me.

"Mi-chan! You know I hate to admit it, but she she doesn't get in line and end up with Mamo-chan. You and I will never be born!" she yelled at me.

"Will you to stop fighting! I've had enough with the fighting! I don't care about this. Mamoru-Papa will always love Usagi-Mama. And I don't care about your problems. You need to stop being silly about things-"

Usagi-Mama started laughing. We looked at her confused.

"You know I would never doubt Mamo-chan's love for me! Before that, the problem at hand are these hippo or horse plushies!" Usagi-Mama turned her attention to the stuffed animals.

"Are you serious! I agree with Chibi-usa. Now! You are immature and conceited." I said irritated.

Chibi-usa and I both grabbed her and pulled her out of the store. Pulling her down the street.

"But I didn't chose which plushie I wanted!" she cried.

"You know. You get your attitude from her." I looked at Chibi-usa as we dragged her behind us.

"You get your loud mouth from her." Chibi-usa stuck her tongue out.

"Well you stubbornness of both of them." I laughed.

"Hey Look Mi-chan!" Chibi-usa stopped.

Usagi-Mama looked with us. It was Tigerseye. At the big staircase by the park. Mamoru-Papa and Saori-chan was there.

Tigerseye laughed and transformed. Then a board appeared and Saori-chan was shackled to it. A mirror appeared.

"Saori-chan!" I yelled.

I ran toward them. Staying hidden.

"Transform you two!" I yelled at Usagi-Mama and Chibi-usa.

He whipped Mamoru-Papa. Knives flew out from somewhere and had Mamoru-Papa pinned to the stairs. I hid near a tree and watched. Waiting for the right moment.

"What in the world are you? This constitutes assault?" Saori-chan yelled.

What was she thinking?

"Oh really?" Tigerseye said unimpressed.

"Stop it If you do now. You crime will still be petty." she said angrily.

"Crime?" he said laughing.

Mamoru-Papa struggled to get free. He looked back at me. I pressed my finger to lips to shush him.

"Now, I will have a look at your beautiful dream!" he said grabbed her mirror.

He stuck his head into the mirror and a bright light flashed. She screamed.

"Where is Usako and Chibi-usa?" Mamoru-Papa asked me.

"I don't know." I cried.

"Is he here? Where is Pegasus?" the guy said looking around in the mirror.

Suddenly Usagi-Mama and Chibi-usa appeared out of a bush. They looked at nodded to each other.

"Finally. And in time." I smiled bravely.

"Moon Crisis Make Up!" she shouted holding up there pendants.

Transforming quickly. Tigerseye pulled his head out of the mirror.

"It seems like He's not in your dream either. Though you have a limitless amount of justice." he jumped back holding knives in his hand ready to destroy the mirror.

"Hold it right there!" Usagi-Mama shouted.

He turned around. I smiled. I remember Mamoru-Papa. I ran out to pull the knives out of his clothes while the guy was distracted. But they were stuck into the stone steps.

"Only one with no fashion sense makes a nice stylish woman suffer." Usagi-Mama shouted.

"We're the Sailor Scouts."

"And we stand for Love and Justice." Chibi-usa said bravely.

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"

"And together! And behalf of the moon! We punish you!" They did the old sailor moon stance.

"You should join them." Mamoru-Papa said looking at me.

"But-" I stopped.

"Please help me." Saori-chan cried.

He was right. He still struggled to pull free.

"Stay here. I'll handle this guy." I stood up holding my locket.

"Arise now Venumis. I call on Balloon Girl! Pooko!" Tigerseye shouted.

His shadow extended and a big blue balloon came out of it. It turned over to show a girl. She deflated partly and went zooming around.

"I've had enough of this! Future Moon Power Make Up!" I held up the locket.

Transforming into Future Moon. Tigerseye turned to face me.

"Another Sailor Brat? Tigerseye shouted irritated.

The balloon girl landed on Chibi-usa. Suffocating her. Usagi-Mama and I ran over to pry her off of Chibi-Usa. But she was heavy.

"Get your fat butt off my my sister!" I yelled kicking her.

"Be careful or you could pop me!" she screeched.

"That's it. We have to pop her Sailor Moon." I looked at Usagi-Mama.

She nodded.

"Good Work, Pooko. I'll leave this all up to you!" Tigerseye chuckled.

A portal opened above him and he disappeared.

"We can't do this alone. Where are the sailor scouts?" Usagi-Mama looked at me.

"I couldn't reach them." I sighed.

"Mini moon!" Usagi-Mama cried looking down.

Saori-chan fell to the ground and the board disappeared.

"Oh my she's turning blue in the face." Balloon girl laughed.

We kept pulling. She turned and looked at us. Flying off and heading for Saori-chan.

"Are you okay Chibi-usa?" I asked as she took deep breaths.

"I'm fine. Help Saori-chan." she pointed.

"Saori watch out!" Mamoru-Papa yelled.

Balloon girl stopped and looked at Mamoru-Papa.

"Oh he's cute stuff!" she got all gleamy eyed.

"stay away from him!" I yelled standing up.

She went for him. Suddenly Usagi-Mama laid on top keeping Balloon girl away.

"Sailor moon. Don't do this!" Mamoru-Papa exclaimed.

She looked suffocated as Chibi-usa did.

"Mama." I said under my breath.

Usagi-Mama struggled to breath.

"I can't believe you sacrificed you life to save his. It so sentimental it makes me sad." Balloon girl cried.

"Get off of them!" I yelled running toward them.

I yanked on her to get off.

"Get off of her." Mamoru-Papa struggled.

"don't worry. You'll be next. But its too bad because you are so adorable." Balloon girl said tears still streaming down.

Usagi-Mama still struggled.

"Mama!" Chibi-usa cried helping me.

Suddenly Usagi-Mama stood up holding Balloon girl with her. Her arms went limp. I felt on the verge of tears.

"Usako! Usako!" Mamoru-Papa cried.

Mamoru-Papa finally ripped through. I grabbed one of the knives and popped Balloon girl. She went soaring and flying around.

Usagi-Mama fainted. Chibi-usa and I knelt down next to them.

"Usako talk to me, please." Mamoru-Papa held her close.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"I'm alright." she said quietly smiling.

"Usagi-Mama!" I cried hugging her.

Balloon Girl's whiny voice was heard.

"Oh no! Look what you did." she said all high pitched.

"Mini Moon! Future Moon! Do it!" Usagi-Mama said to us.

We nodded standing up.

"Please Pegasus! Protect the dreams. Crystal Twinkle Bell!" Chibi-usa said holding up the Bell Heart.

"Future Imperial Power Wand!" I shouted.

The Wand phased into my hand. We held out our hands. Putting the Wand and the Bell heart together. Usagi-Mama held out the Moon Sword.

"Moon Gorgeous Dedication!" She shouted.

A ray shot out of all of ours and hit directly in the middle of Balloon Girl. She turned back into a shadow and disappeared.

"And she's history!" I exclaimed.

Usagi-Mama ran over to Mamoru-Papa.

"Usako." he smiled at her

We saw Saori-chan stand up confused. Then smiled. I tapped Chibi-usa then we transformed back.

"Mamoru-Papa! Usagi-Mama!" I shouted running toward hugging them both.

"I hope you guys are okay! I was so worried. And Chibi-usa was worried." I exclaimed.

They both laughed. Chibi-usa joined us. I saw Saori-chan walking away.

**The next day**

I looked up and Saori and Kobayashi talking and laughed on roof top. I laughed. They looked so cute together.

"Aren't they a cute couple? Guys? Guys?" I asked turning around.

"He's mine you little brat!" Usagi-Mama shouted holding one of Mamoru-Papa's hand.

"No he's mine!" Chibi-usa complained.

"you stay away from him!"

"No You stay away from him Usagi!"

I sighed. Mamoru-Papa looked annoyed.

"I guess they will always fight, right Ami-chan?" I asked.

I turned to look at Ami-chan on my right side. The girls were walking with us.

"I guess so Mizuki-chan." Ami-chan laughed.

"Say where were you guys? I tried to radio you guys but the lines were fuzzy." I asked.

"I never got a call." Rei-chan said looking at her communicator.

"Neither did I." Mako-chan agreed.

"I guess something fishy is going on. And it starts with Wiseman." I sighed.

"Mizuki! Are you coming?" Chibi-usa looked back at me.

Usagi-Mama and Mamoru-Papa smiled at me. My family. I smiled running.

"Usagi-Mama! Mamoru-Papa!" I exclaimed hugging them.

Chibi-usa clung to my side smiling at me.

**Far away**

"They make a wonderful family." Wiseman said evilly.

"Yeah. Its a shame about what going to happen." Fisheye smiled evilly.


End file.
